powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Double-Edged Power
The circumstance in which the user possesses great strength and ability at a cost. Not to be confused with Aversion. Also Called * Equivalent Exchange * Faustian Powers * Power at a Cost/Price Capabilities The user possesses great skill and power, but prolonged usage of it may come at a cost. Overuse or misuse of said power may result in, among other things, insanity and physical damage to the user's body. Associations * Concept-Dependent Immortality * Feral Mind * Higher Consciousness * Overburst Power * Power Manifestations * Sacrificial Protection * Singular Power Use * Suicidal Attack Limitations *Some double-edged powers may affect people other than the user. Known Users See Also: Power At A Price. Comics/Cartoons Manga/Anime Known Objects Known Powers *Project Daycare (American Dad!) *Lucid Gadget (Dream Eater Merry); when used in reality *Fairy Law (Fairy Tail) *Blastor Mode (Tekkaman) *Stands (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Gallery Film File: Mod_article917660_13.jpg|Chase Collins (The Covenant) ages every time he uses his power. Comics/Cartoons Mozenrath Hand.png|As a result of his usage of a magical gauntlet, Mozenrath's (Aladdin: The Animated Series) right hand has been stripped of all skin and flesh, leaving only animated bone. Furthermore, said gauntlet drains his life force and dooms him to a premature demise. File:Sleeper_Agent_Hayley_Smith.png|Hayley Smith (American Dad!) was trained through Project Daycare into an unstoppable sleeper agent, but the flaw is that if she is activated for seven days consecutively, she would malfunction and turn on her handler (her father Stan). All_Avatars.jpg|In the Avatar State, the Avatar (Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra) is at their most powerful, but should the Avatar be killed in this state, the cycle of reincarnation will be broken, and the Avatar will cease to exist. File:Olrik_Disintegrates_Septimus.gif|The Telecephaloscope (Blake and Mortimer) allows one to control the target's Mega Wave, granting them superhuman strength, but if received without a Mega Receiver helmet, the target will be disintegrated by the high energy. New-52-superman.jpg|To restore his powers after his cells were mutated by Vandal Savage to prevent him from absorbing Yellow Solar radiation, Superman (DC New 52) was forced to use Kryptonite as Chemotherapy that gave him incredible power and eventually restored his original powers, though it also affected his healthy cells which left him terminally ill, and ultimately cost him his life. Zombie_Spidey_Vein_Web.jpg|The zombie Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) can use his own veins and arteries as makeshift webbing, but doing so causes him intense pain despite being a zombie. Trixie red eyes S3E5.png|Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) was given untold powers from the magic, Alicorn Amulet, but the more she uses it, the more it corrupts her. Red Sweater.jpg|The Red Sweater of Courage (Dave the Barbarian) is able to grant the wearer limitless courage at the cost of their common sense. Literature Voldemort's_mutilated_soul.jpg|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) created Horcruxes to attain immortality, but it resulted in the mutilation and isolation of his soul, forever trapped in limbo. Live Television Cordelia Chase Sword.jpg|After being given visions by Doyle, Cordelia Chase (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) began to suffer extensive brain damage from said visions and ultimately became part-demon to survive. Williamson_Blood1.jpg|After being injected with the mixed blood of all three Charmed Ones, Dr. Curtis Williamson (Charmed) gained all of their active powers (Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonition)… Williamson_Heart.jpg|…but as mortals' bodies aren't meant to handle magic, his mind was warped by said powers, causing him to attack criminals and harvest their organs for transplants. The Mark of Cain.jpg|After being branded with the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester (Supernatural) was granted the ability to use the First Blade, but was driven to bouts of murderous rage that would kill him unless he killed something regularly… Conversion_Resurrection.png|…and when he did die, he was resurrected as a demon. Castiel becomes a god.png|Castiel (Supernatural) became one of the most powerful beings in the universe by absorbing the souls of Purgatory… Godstiel_melting.jpg|…at the price of his vessel melting, as well as warping his mind. Manga/Anime Igor_Planter.jpg|Igor Planter (Black Cat) using Tao to control and become plant-life, but he overdosed on the potion that gave him power, killing him. Gyanza_Rujike_Muscle.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) using his Tao to enhance his muscles, but due to his lack of training on how to use his ki efficiently, he ended up depleting his life force from overuse and dying. Est.jpg|Those who contract Est (Bladedance of Elementalers) will grant enormous power, but the side effect is when she slay spirits, it passes on the curses and resentment of the sprits slain by her onto her master, and eventually taking the user's life in exchange. Kokujo_Tengen_Myo-O.png|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (Bleach) possesses immense physical strength due to its size, but that large size makes is a bigger target, and any damage inflicted will be reflected on its user, Komamura. Komamura's main concept of his Bankai is to utilize its immense destructive force before the opponent can cause any harm in return. Kokujo_Tengen_Myo-o_Dangai_Joe.png|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō: Dangai Jōe gains the power of immortality and increased agility, but it came at the cost of Komamura offering his physical heart to transform into a human, which when worn off, transformed him into a wolf who only thirsted for revenge. Ichigo_Final_Getsuga.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) becoming one with Zangetsu and his Inner Hollow for the Final Getsuga Tensho, which would deprive him of his Shinigami powers after. Giriko_Kutzusawa_suffers_from_breaking_a_contract.png|Giriko Kutsuzawa (Bleach) can use his Time Tells No Lies to set contracts with the God of Time, but cannot undo it once it is set, and even himself can be affected by the Flames of Time if the contract is broken. Azure_Flame.jpg|Rei (Code: Breaker) can control the seven flames of hell, at the cost of something, such as his sense of taste and one of his organs. BaiObesience.png|Bai like all Contractors, (Darker than Black) must fulfill his/her task after using their powers N'cha_Cannon.png|Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) using her signature N'cha Cannon, firing a powerful beam from shouting a greeting, but it is very draining on her power reserves, repeated usage will result her ceasing to function until recharge. GohanGreatApeSaiyansSagaK01.png|In the Great Ape form, a Saiyan's (Dragon Ball series) power level increases tenfold, but without the proper training, they lose their sense of reason, being reduced to mindless beasts. Tien's_Kikōhō.jpg|Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball series) using the Kikoho to cause massively powerful strikes, but it is very draining on his life-force, and repeated usage will eventually kill him. Blackstar_Dragonball_Shenron.jpg|Ultimate Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) can grant any wish without restriction, but if the Black Star Dragon Balls are not returned to the place of his last summoning within a year's time, the planet on which he was summoned will explode. GokuKaio-KenNamekGinyu.png|Through the usage of the Kaioken, Goku (Dragon Ball series) can increase his speed, strength, and senses, but multiplying the intensity beyond what he can handle can damage his body and potentially kill him. Mastered_Instinct.png|The Ultra Instinct transformation gives Goku (Dragon Ball series) incredible power... Goku Bleeding.jpg|...but its usage eventually caused his body to begin to break down, causing heavy bleeding... Goku in pain.png|...and intense pain. GohanAndKrillinInATimeFreeze.jpg|Guldo (Dragon Ball series) can freeze time, but it only lasts as long as he can hold his breath, and expends a lot of his energy. Frieza 100%.jpg|Frieza's (Dragon Ball series) 100% Full Power grants him power, but with the strain on his body, he is not able to fight at maximum capacity for long, slowly weakening. Gold_Freeza_(toei_art).png|Frieza's Golden form (Dragon Ball series) grants vast power, but quickly expends his stamina. TrunksFutureUltraSuperSaiyan-Ep164.png|When Trunks (Dragon Ball series) uses Super Saiyan Third Grade, it grants him strength and power, but the massive muscle increase inhibits his speed. Kyouka.jpg|Kyouka (Fairy Tail) can increase the powers of those she targets, if they are not strong enough, she turns them into small paper like figures. Time_Arc_Lost_Ages.jpg|When Ultear Milkovich (Fairy Tail) uses the ultimate arc of time magic Last Ages she can rewind time for the entire planet, but in exchange she gives up all her remaining life, completely burning out all the magic in her body and rapidly ageing her into an old woman. File:Rasen_Erasing_Kagerō's_Immortality_Curse.png|Rasen (Flame of Recca) can use the Kōkai Gyoku to erase anything in existence, whether it be physical, mental, or conceptual. In exchange, it takes something of equal value from the user. 1278013627 FM.jpg|After their failed attempt at bringing their mother back to life, Edward and Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) suffered the backlash of the "Law of Equivalent Exchange," costing Ed his right arm and left leg and Al his entire physical body. Historys-strongest-disciple-kenichi-556746.jpg|A dangerous technique from the Ancient Martial Arts, Seidou Goei (History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi) combines the opposing ki of Sei and Dou, by having the first being focused inward, while having the second explode outward. However due to the conflicting nature of the ki of Sei and Dou, extensive use of this technique causes a disruption in one's flow of ki resulting in crippling, even fatal damage to the user. Miroku_kazaana.png|Miroku's (Inuyasha) Wind Tunnel can devour everything, but it grows in size every year or from damages to the sides, eventually sucking himself in, resulting in death. Also, any poison he sucks in will injure him. Demon InuYasha.jpg|In his full-demon form, InuYasha (Inuyasha) possesses great power, but his demon blood begins to eat away at his sanity and human soul. Explosion Megumin.gif|Megumin (Konosuba) has mastered the Explosion spell to the absolute exclusion of any other magic, unfortunately she can only cast it once a day as it completely drains all her magic reserves, leaving her completely helpless and immobile. legend-of-the-legendary-heroes-13_1.jpg|Refal (Legend of the Legendary Heroes) wields Glouvil a massive sword with immense destructive power, but in order to unleash this power he must sacrifice something of himself every time its power is used. Darkness_ÄRM.png|Darkness ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) allow the user to perform curses, but many of these ÄRMs come with risky side effects. Ghost ÄRM Truth.jpeg|Unlike a true ÄRM which chooses to be partners with its user, Ghost ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) gradually eat away at their user's life energy. Denki Kaminari My Hero Academia.png|Denki Kaminari (My Hero Academia) possesses the quirk "Electrification", allowing him to generate electricity from his body. However, exceeding his wattage limit would short circuit his brain, leaving him temporarily brain dead for an hour. My Hero Academia Izuki Midoriya Deku.png|Having inherited the quirk "One For All" from All Might, Izuki Midoriya (My Hero Academia) is able to stockpile and harness power… All For One My Hero Academia Victory.jpg|…allowing him to perform physical feats unrivaled by any other quirk-user… My Hero Academia One For All broken.jpg|…but do to a lack of control and a feeble body, the power could strain his body to the point that it would break whatever part of the body he used. Minoru Mineta My Hero Academia.png|Minoru Mineta (My Hero Academia) possesses the quirk "Pop Off", allowing him to remove sticky balls from his head and place them on any surface. Should he do this too much, he eventually starts to bleed. Rikidou Satou my hero academia Hero Costume.png|Rikidou Satou (My Hero Academia) possesses the quirk "Sugar Rush" allows him to boost his strength by 5 times for every 10 grams of sugar he consumes. However, when converting sugar into strength, his cognitive functions gradually drop, making him very sleepy afterwards. Hanta Sero My Hero Academia.png|Hanta Sero (My Hero Academia) possesses the quirk "Tape", allowing him to eject strips of tape from his elbows. Overuse of this ability eventually leads to dry skin. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu my hero academia.png|Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu (My Hero Academia) possesses the quirk "Steel", allowing him to turn his body into pure steel. Use of this however causes iron fatigue, eventually weakening his form. Thirteen My Hero Academia.png|Thirteen (My Hero Academia) has the power to generate black holes. However, the black holes created are incredibly unstable and could cause immense damage if not regulated properly. Shouto Todoroki My Hero Academia.png|Shouto Todoroki (My Hero Academia) possesses the quirk "Half-Cold Half-Hot" gives the right side of his body the power to generate ice and his left side to generate fire. Overuse of one specific power could be detrimental to his body and weaken his attacks, such as the overuse of his ice powers giving him frostbite. My Hero Academia Fukikage Tokoyami.png|Fukikage Tokoyami (My Hero Academia) possesses the quirk "Dark Shadow", which allows him to summon his shadow as a creature to fight for him. The more light there is, the more passive it is… Dark Shadow My Heor Academia.png|…the darker it is, the more savage and uncontrollable it becomes. My Hero Academia Ochako Uraraka.png|Ochako Uraraka (My Hero Academia) possesses the quirk "Zero Gravity", which allowed her to alter the gravitational weight of anyone or anything she touches. Overuse of this however… Ochako Uraraka Vomiting My Hero Academia.gif|…causes her to feel severe nausia. AkimichiPills.jpg|The Akimichi Three-Colored Pills (Naruto) converts calories into chakra to make it easier to use their calorie control abilities, but are poisonous and the conversion leaves the user potentially lethally emaciated. Night Guy.png|Might Guy (Naruto) using the Night Guy technique after opening the eighth inner gate, which was a move so powerful, it ultimately ended his ninja career as the bones in his right leg were damaged to the point where it could never be fully healed, leaving Guy as a paraplegic even though Naruto used his new healing powers to save Guy's life before his body turned to ash. Kakashi_Mangekyo_Sharingan.jpg|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto), being a non-Uchiha, will suffer even more stress from the Mangekyo Sharingan than any Uchiha using it. Mizuki's_Tiger_Transformation.png|Mizuki (Naruto) using an experimental cursed seal that gave him animal traits with explosive power, but the strain destroyed his cells and nearly killed him. itachi_mangekyou_sharingan_by_saimis32-d3fy32x.jpg|The more Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) uses is Mangekyo Sharingan, the more his eyesight will deteriorate. Cursed_Seal_Level_1.PNG|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) activating the Cursed Seal of Heaven to gain an increase in chakra and power, but extended usage will corrode his mind from Orochimaru's, causing him to go mad. Naruto Fourtail.jpg|In his four-tailed form and onwards, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) possesses great strength, but the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra constantly destroys and regenerates his skin, shortening his life. Shakushi.gif|Kuro (One Piece) can move at blinding speed, however, he can't clearly see who he attacks, given said, his remorseless towards his crew says otherwise. Rumble_Ball.png|Overtaking the Rumble Ball (One Piece) can cause Tony Tony Chopper's Devil Fruit powers to go haywire, and even force him to expend his life force. After the timeskip he only needs one Rumble Ball to enter his Monster Point, and while he can now control himself, it still expends his life force requiring rest afterwards. Gear Second by Monkey D. Luffy.gif|Before mastering it, Monkey D. Luffy's (One Piece) Gear Second technique would increase his strength and speed, but cause immense strain on his body and potentially shorten his lifespan... Gear Third.png|...and Gear Third - Bone Bullon, which increases his strength, however, brings about shrinking upon deactivation... Monkey D. Luffy's Gear Fourth - Bounceman.gif|...and while using Gear Fourth - Bounceman, which greatly enhances his strength and speed similar to what both Gear Second or Gear Third individually grant, but it also overuses his Busoshoku Haki, leaving him temporarily unable to use it for ten minutes once he reaches his limit, and also immensely taxes his body and stamina, leaving him exhausted and barely able to move after it wears off. Image - Luffy Uses Jet Pistol on Blackbeard.PNG|Despite the advantage of being able to cancel out other Devil Fruit powers via physical contact, Marshall D. Teach (One Piece) is more susceptible to pain than anyone else because of the gravity-based nature of the Yami Yami no Mi of drawing things in, which is the fruit's only notable weakness, even though is classified as a Logia. Energy_Steroid.PNG|The Energy Steroids (One Piece) doubles the user's power temporarily, but accelerates their aging per pill. Sulong Transformation.png|The Mink Tribe (One Piece) Tsulong transformation grants them undesputed power and fighting ability during the fullmoon, at the cost of higher brain function and they're stamina. Running the risk of burning out their life force if activated for too long. Boros' Meteoric Burst.gif|Using Meteoric Burst, Boros (One-Punch Man) boosts his capabilities beyond their limits, but doing so fatigues his body and potentially shortens his lifespan. Garou OPM.jpg|Garou (One Punch Man) had also started to break his own limiter just like Saitama, and as a result was starting to lose his humanity and became a monster. Badass Saitama .jpg|Saitama (One Punch Man) gained access to virtually unlimited/unlimited power after breaking his natural limiter by going through a brutal training regime for three whole years, but at the cost of his hair, his ability to feel emotions (somewhat) and suffering chronic unotability in spite of his impressive strength. Celebi's_Time_Travel_Side_Effects.png|When Pryce (Pokémon Adventures) forced Celebi to travel back in time, it adversely caused temperature dropping to absolute zero and the world completely freezing. Iron Maiden.jpg|In her Iron Maiden form, Ruby Tojo (Rosario + Vampire) has great magical power, but the more she moves, the more the suit tightens around her body, causing physical damage. Tsukune_(advanced_vampire_form_-_manga).jpg|In his Ghoul form, Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) possesses great vampiric powers, but at the cost of his sanity. EnragedNerves.jpg|Yukishiro Enishi (Rurouni Kenshin) using his Frenzied Nerves to greatly amplify his five senses and reflexive speed, but it causes him to discard defense in exchange. Kazuma Shell Bullet Ultimate.png|Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) is able to use his Shell Bullet Ultimate, but the cost of straining his right arm to the point where all feeling is lost. Legendary Silver Crystal.jpg|Usagi Tsukino better known as Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) with Legendary Silver Crystal tremendous power, capable of reviving an entire world from ruin but the strain of using such power often costs the user her life - as the power actually derives from the life force of the Moon dynasty, the members of which alone can actually use it. Sailormoon_Thin_Card.jpg|Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) is the Sailor Soldier of Silence and Destruction. She uses her planetary weapon, the Silence Glaive, to utterly destroy entire worlds and planets. However doing so will kill her as well. Ruki.jpg|Ruki (Senyu) can create dimensional portals that can transport anyone anywhere, but doing so will cause the targets ribs to break every time. Landar_Monster.png|When in Mover Mode, Cosmo's species (Sonic X) obtain vast power, but it causes them to expend their life force, and extensive usage is fatal. Younger_Toguro_Absorbing_Souls.png|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) gets terribly hungry in his 100% form, requiring him to instinctively absorb souls constantly to maintain his form.... Younger_Toguro_at_120%.png|...and if forcing himself past his 100%, reaching 120%, which led to his body to ultimately break down from strain. Family_Curse.png|Riou’s (Zatch Bell!) curse allows him to drain people’s life energy. However using the curse, puts great strain on Riou’s body, especially if used on many people. Wamuu camoflauge.png|While using his Wind Suit technique, Wamuu (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) wraps himself in a whirlwind of steam giving him the ability to reflect the sun's rays off his body but only lasting for roughly ten seconds, which forces Wammu to stay near a sheltered area, in order to take cover once the technique is over... Atmospheric Rift.png|...and his Atmospheric Rift, which also uses the tubes for his Wind Suit, can gather huge amounts of air and compresses it in his lungs, however, it slowly tears his body apart given the scraping and heat led by the quick wind compression. Stands of Jojo Bizarre Adventure Part 4 Diamonds are Unbreakable.png|Stands (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) can grant advantages, however, any damage inflicted on a Stand will be reflected on their user. TheWorld AnimeAV.png|DIO's Stand, The World, (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) can stop time but only for five seconds, however, in spite of his immortality increasing its power, time would stop for about nine seconds. Video Games 337px-Plasmid.png|ADAM (Bioshock) grants its user super powers, at the cost of slowly deteriorating the users body and mind, requiring them to use more. Aqua_White(FE14).png|Azura's (Fire Emblem Fates) pendant allows her to imbue her songs and dances with magical effects, but shortens her lifespan with each use. Albert Wesker.jpg|After injecting himself with an experimental virus to gain superhuman abilities, Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) must regularly inject himself with a special serum to keep said virus in check. Zephyr.jpg|After being experimented on by Sullivan, Zephyr (Resonance of Fate) developed superhuman strength and speed, but the nature of the experiments also unhinged him to the point of causing mass murder. Toothpickwhirlwind.png|Toothpick (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) gets dizzy from spinning, making vulnerable to an attack. V._Maximum_Overdrive_Attack.png|Metal Sonic's V. Maximum Overdrive Attack (Sonic the Hedgehog) is unstoppably powerful, but it overloads his circuits and slows him down after a short while, and could even destroy him as backlash. Chaos_Shadow_Post-SGW.png|When Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) removes his Inhibitor Rings he taps fully into his Chaos Energy giving him a massive power boost at the risk of over-exerting himself. Infeliz_H.png|Infeliz (Valkyrie Crusade) can predict accurately fortune and future, but each time she does so, she suffers misfortune. Category:Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Power Sustainment Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries